A device without a display is generally any electronic hardware that operates without a constant need for human control of underlying software. For instance, a network router once configured may manage a set of network connections without user manipulation of router software. Similarly, a key remote for a motor vehicle once programmed may be utilized by a user to unlock doors, arm/disarm security systems, etc. without the user configuring key remote software prior to every use.
A device without a display may further be connected to a system. Taking the examples above, the router and the key remote may include communication technology that connects these devices to a system, which updates to the respective underlying software.
However, an unannounced software update, e.g., when a connected device without a display proceeds with the software updates without user notifications and/or confirmations, may interrupt an important usage of the connected device; cause the connected device to be perceived as malfunctioning or broken; cause the connected device to disconnect from the system; and/or cause the connected device to power cycle, each of which would prevent the seamless operation of the connected device.
Thus, there is a need for a system that enables connected devices without a display to receive consent from a user or third party before a software update.